


The nature of the beast

by werebeagle



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, MC becomes a werewolf, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, first hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebeagle/pseuds/werebeagle
Summary: After the disaster of MC’s first transformation, she finds another, healthier way to let out the beast inside of her.





	The nature of the beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on Tumblr.

The first transformation was overwhelming, chaotic. I can only remember snippets of it, casual flashes of consciousness in the mind of a beast.

It was Mac who told me everything.

Apparently, immediately after shifting I’ve lost control and ran off. Being a “new” werewolf, and under the influence of full moon, I managed to be slightly faster than Mackenzie; it’s also to be said that it was her first time turning anyone and she didn’t expect such an outcome. She didn’t even have the time to use her alpha power on me that I had already escaped.

What did I do? Well… Something I can’t say I’m proud of. I remember the sudden urge to kill and eat, and storming straight into the woods to hunt. It felt so natural. A deer? A rabbit? A fox? The beast in me didn’t care.

Let’s just say that when Mac finally caught up to me, I had already made my first three preys. She was too worried to be proud, because her bite on my neck was still bleeding and she couldn’t tend to the wound before because I fled off so quickly – so now she had to figure out which blood was mine and which wasn’t, because it was… everywhere.

She decided it was time to “herd” me, whatever it meant, and brought me home.

After that, I apparently shifted back and passed out in the bathtub while she was washing all that blood off me, so she finished bathing me and carried me to her bed where I slept for an entire day.

“When I shifted for the first time I slept for three days straight”, she says.

When I finally woke up I felt like I couldn’t speak or form words, like I actually couldn’t remember how to do it. Mac was by my side, and she woke up immediately when she felt me move.

Then… well, we took a long shower and made sure to eat before the big talk.

Now I feel like myself again. No, even better: I feel great. I’ve lost my glasses somewhere in the woods but I’ve found out with astonishment that I don’t even need them anymore. My senses are extremely receptive, enhanced; my body is stronger, and I feel a rush of power and excitement in my veins.

“You scared me, passing out like that in the tub. Good thing I was there”, Mac sighs squeezing my hand. “How do you feel now? Are you still hungry?”

I snap out of my thoughts and look at her, sitting next to me on the couch. My eyes wander over the beautiful curves of her body and the healthy glow of her skin. I focus on her neck: her scent attracts me even more than usual, so much that I can’t help but lean closer.

“Yes… I am, actually. I do feel hunger…” I move to her lap, knees placed on each side of her hips, and my lips capture hers in a slow, lust-filled kiss. I only break apart when there’s no more place for misunderstandings.

When Mac gets it, her eyes flash gold.

“Now I remember what you did… Herding, you called it? You used your alpha status to make me follow you, but being my first time I was just overwhelmed by instinct rather than following hierarchy, right?”

She nods, tensing up a little.

“Sometimes along the way I tried to go a different path or turn around, and you nipped at me to establish dominance and make me follow”

Mac averts her gaze like she’s ashamed. “…Sorry. But I made sure not to injur-“

I shut her up with my mouth until we’re both breathless. My eyes flicker from blue to gold and my hands are shaking, like I’m fighting the urge to shift. “I want that. Can we… Can you…” It’s becoming hard to form sentences again, but there’s no need for any more words now. I stand up to take off my shirt and underwear, all that I was wearing after the shower; Mackenzie eyes me up with interest and reaches for the hem of her own top to take it off, but pauses for a moment and glances at the medical gauze covering her bite on my neck.

“Wait a sec, babe. I need to know something” She stands up and grabs my chin, forcing me to look up to meet her eyes.

With my breath becoming more and more labored I just wait for her to speak, shifting my weight from one foot to another, nervous, restless. I can’t hold it much longer.

“What do you want, exactly? I want to make sure I don’t get it wrong… And that you really want to do it”

I take a deep breath and try to collect the right words.

“D… Do I really have to say it? I want you to go full alpha on me, Mac. Show me your real power. Don’t hold back. Now I can handle it, I promise!” The only thing that prevents me from getting flustered like a maiden is the fact that I’m finally shifting; it’s different from the first time, though.

At first the power overwhelms my senses; but the cloud soon dissipates, leaving its place to my own consciousness. It’s me in a more powerful form, rather than a mindless beast.

Mackenzie stares at my stable wolf form in awe and follows through, shifting to my same stage.

We’ve already had sex while she was in her wolf form before, but with the both of us in that state? Her bed isn’t going to survive the day.

 

* * *

 

She drops me on the bed and lays a knee on the mattress, unbuckling her belt with unnervingly slow movements as her eyes don’t look away from mine. I stare at her action almost in trance and she doesn’t mind; actually, Mac gives me an actual show of her undressing – and she’s quite good at it, even.

Now that she’s naked as well she walks up to her wardrobe and opens a drawer on the inside. “We can’t use our fingers right now, can we?”

Next thing I know, her body is on top of mine with a nicely sized strap-on clasped around her hips pressing between my thighs. We kiss and feel each other for a while; I lean forward and attack her neck with hot kisses as I feel her warm breath tickling my ear, which causes me to shiver and Mac to chuckle.

“Desperate for it?” she teases me, grabbing my face roughly. Her claws trace lines across my face, from my cheeks to my nose to my lips, then down my neck. She doesn’t press hard enough to actually draw blood, but the thought of what those claws could do is enough to drive me crazy – especially when I feel their touch directly on my carotid.

“Enough teasing!”, I finally whimper as I wrap my legs around her hips. I’ve felt ready for a while, and I know it’s the same for her.

Mackenzie frowns and bares her teeth, nipping at my neck on the non-injured side. Her unexpected action causes me to yelp in surprise.

“Who’s the alpha, you or me? It’s only enough when I decide so.”

Oh, I recognize that voice. It’s the voice she used to scare Annabelle, when she and Damien were with Beau Rider and she had broken into my house. It’s also the voice she used when she interrogated Annabelle at the station, and when she threatened Beau Rider to get the fuck out of her territory.

I can’t help but grin in amusement. “Oooh, scary scary…”

Mac growls and uses her free hand to tangle her fingers in my hair down to the scalp and tug. “Now stay still and let me check if you’re ready”

“You’re really nailing it… As always, babe”, I whisper with a giggle. I’ve found out that talking in my feral form now isn’t as hard as the first time.

My back arches as the feeling of my girlfriend’s hand between my thighs reaches my senses. She moves slowly to make sure not to hurt me with her nails while her second knuckle plays with my clit.

“Oh, please… put it in me” I moan, keeping my hips in place and submissively kissing her jaw. “I want to know how it is… Your hips at their full power…!”

She blushes for a moment and her lips part in surprise, too; but her stern, dominating look comes back and she impatiently forces my legs wider. She places her hands on each side of my head to avoid crushing me with her weight – not that I would mind that – and one hand briefly reaches down to push the dildo in to the hilt.

She slips in effortlessly because of how wet I am.

I let out a loud moan and wrap my legs around her hips, deepening the angle. My hands reach for her forearms to cling on and steady myself.

She doesn’t start out gentle like she usually does: this time her rhythm is straight out merciless, her hips buckle into mine so hard that I expect to hear the wooden slats of her bed break in two at any moment. Her eyes set on my breasts, ogling them as they bounce.

“You like this, don’t you?” she asks in a husky tone, ramming in harder and eliciting more high pitched moans from me.

Her strength is absolute, intimidating, intoxicating. I lose track of my surroundings and my animalistic desires get the upper hand again, but in a different way from a day ago. I don’t want to feed, I don’t want to kill: I just want her fully, now that our bodies are (almost) equal and she doesn’t have to hold back anymore. I want to show her that I can handle it, that I can handle her.

“Choke me”

Usually I would’ve barely had the courage to say something like that, but right now? I can’t feel any shame. If becoming a werewolf got me rid of my shyness like it did with my near-sightedness, damn, it’s actually the best deal I’ve ever made.

Mac stops and looks at me, unsure. “Babe, are you sure?”

I shrug and nod, trying to catch my breath from her pounding even after she’s stopped. “Just… press at the sides of my neck… and control your strength” I wink at her. “I can handle it. And there’s no one else I would trust doing it” Yes, this is how I feel. Trust. I trust her fully, even with my life.

Plus hey, it’s hot.

Her face lights up when I mention how much I trust her, and I give her a peck on the lips.

“…Alright”

Her right hand wraps around my throat, while the other one grabs ahold of my right leg to keep it wide open. I let her do it with a giggle, which becomes a gasp as soon as she starts thrusting again.

I throw my head back and get lost in the sensation. The pressure on my neck is just right, even when it momentarily tightens with every thrust; the view of her muscles flexing and straining with effort could probably get me off alone.

Mac looks just as into it as I am, if her pleasured grunts and her clenched jaw as she pumps in and out of me are a good indicator. She’s most likely rutting herself against the strap-on, and much harder than before since the moment she’s accepted my request.

Her wild, animalistic rhythm gets me almost there, but she suddenly lets go of my neck to grab my waist and turn me over so that I’m straddling her.

“Ride me” she commands, no “but”s allowed. “And make a good show of it.” Her hands reach for my butt and grip tight, moving me up and down a couple of times.

I bite my lower lip and mewl, going weak for her dominating voice. My hands stroke her abs with lust, but before she can get impatient I obey and start to move. I lean back to give her the show she wanted, spreading my legs wide and steading myself to her thighs.

Bucking my hips I slide up and down, then in a circular motion, and alternate between them while letting out some of the most obscene moans I must’ve ever made.

Mackenzie hums, clearly pleased with the show, and grabs my hips to pull me further and further down at every thrust. My words of praise encourage her to get bolder: she pulls me all the way down and doesn’t let go, pistoning her hips upwards in really fast movements.

Already on the edge, I play with my core as my legs twitch.

“Mac, I’m coming, I’M COMING-!”

It’s absurdly intense, makes my whole body shake.

My mind blacks out for moments that seem to last an eternity and my body goes limp, falling right into my lover’s arms. She hugs me and rests her chin on top of my head, inhaling deeply. I hug her back and press a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“Are you okay? Was it too much?” she asks in a gentle voice, so different from her “alpha” one.

My lips curve in a beaming smile, deep into the after-sex haze. “I’m more than okay…” Without meaning to I start to shift back: my ears, eyes, nails and teeth go back to human, but I don’t care to shift again.

“Are you sure?”

I look up at her and nod.

The concern in her face leaves its place to a sly grin: “Good. Because we’re not stopping here”

Mac’s hands reach for my butt to keep it in place as her hips start to move again, causing my spine to stiffen. The dildo easily slides in and out, wet as I am.

“Mac…” It only takes a minute to get in the mood again: soon enough my hips begin to move on their own accord to meet hers, pleasure running through my body like electricity.

She suddenly sits up and gently places me aside, sliding out of me; then she gets up from the bed and walks across the room to the standing mirror.

She moves it in front of the bed and my jaw drops at the realization. “…Oh.”

Mackenzie lets out an ecstatic chuckle and comes back to me. I’ve got an idea, and I’m pretty sure she’s going to appreciate it…

Without waiting for her to give me any direction I get on all fours, facing the mirror. “Like this, alpha? Am I doing good?”

Both the position and the pet-name seem to do all kinds of things to her: she growls and hurriedly gives me a pillow, telling me that “I’m going to need it”, before she gets behind me – and inside of me.

Her hands grip at my hips hard enough to leave bruises, thrusting hard and fast in pure feral instinct. Pleasure is the only thing I can think of as I press my face into the pillow and claw at it, my knuckles white from the effort. I look straight at the mirror to catch the breathtaking view of my lover behind me and I linger on every detail: her lips parted as she lets out groans and ragged breaths, her furrowed brows, her skin glimmering with sweat, her claws digging in my hips, her muscles flexing as she pumps and ruts harder.

And me, well… I’m a whimpering mess, face flustered and eyes half-lidded, holding tight onto the pillow like my life depends on it.

“Do you… like it… when I… fuck you…?”, she asks between thrusts. Her eyes meet mine through the mirror, her stare so imposing and confident I almost avert my gaze.

I swallow down and nod shakily; she slaps my ass in a swift motion and an audible smack, clearly not fully pleased by my answer. “SAY IT!”

Her booming voice nearly makes me jump. “I…”

“You what?” She grabs a fistful of my hair, so that my head and chest are forcefully pulled up and my back is brushing against her.

Her left hand leaves my hip to slither around my neck again as Mac leaves kisses and bites on my right shoulder, canines scraping against my skin.

“I… I LOVE IT! MAC…”

Her rhythm is merciless and her powerful body really does what it promises. She shows no signs of exhaustion, every thrust makes me shudder deep to the bones and brings me closer to climax.

Mackenzie is close, too: she starts slamming me so hard that my breasts jiggle and my eyes roll back in my head, and I feel her labored breath against my ear.

I feel myself pulsing around the dildo, the pleasure so great that I feel tears falling down my face and I can’t form coherent words anymore. I reach down with one hand to touch myself, knowing I’m not going to last.

Our sex is always perfect, but this time… This time I feel like every feeling is enhanced, everything is bigger and better. Even though I’m not in my wolf form anymore, I’m just as sensitive – and strong. I just know I can handle more rounds to come.

Mac growls through her teeth and tightens her grip on my neck like a python, magnifying my ecstasy.

“Now, come for me”

“Fuck… babe, I can’t-aah!”

Her hips slap harder against my butt and I know it’s over. One last, greater wave of pleasure drowns me, as my whole body twitches and my mind blacks out.

My lover carefully lets me plop back down on the mattress as she puts both hands on my hips again and thrusts five more times before she reaches her own climax.

 

* * *

 

“I gave it to you a bit hard this time, didn’t I?”

Mac glances at me with worry, her hands stroking up and down my back as I lay on her chest.

I chuckle and reach up to kiss her. “Oh, really hard” And before she can say anything, I press my index finger against her full lips. “And it was what I wanted. And it was great” I offer her a bright smile and another kiss, that becomes two, then three…

And before I can even realize, in less than ten minutes we’re at it again.

I know I’m going to be sore by tomorrow, but it’s definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr for more:  
> xannamentality.tumblr.com


End file.
